


Hawke Companion Banter

by greyassassin24



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyassassin24/pseuds/greyassassin24
Summary: Banter between Female Hawke and Trevelyan, if she were a party member. Companion to Judge, Jury and Executioner.





	

Cantis: So… what exactly happened at the Chantry, all that time ago?

Hawke: *Sigh* You too? I've had to explain this a hundred times over. It starts with the Qunari inva-

Cantis: No, not the history book version. I know exactly what the stories say happened. I want to know _why_. You've said you had no idea of what Anders was doing, yes?

Hawke: Yes.

Cantis: So, why? Why did you protect the mages?

Hawke: I don't support what he did. None of us did. You can't justify what he did, not the way it happened. But Meredith wanted to commit genocide, murder in response to murder. So I stood against her.

Cantis: And you let Anders live?

Hawke: I wanted him to watch all the death and misery unfold, to see the full reaching consequences of what he did.

Cantis: I see.

Hawke: You disagree?

Cantis: No, I would have done the same.

Hawke: Then what's with the questions?

Cantis: I don't care what things you do, Champion. What matters is why you did the things you did.

* * *

(Before In Your Heart Shall Burn)

Hawke: So, I hear you started… eating Red Lyrium?

Cantis: I don't anymore, if that's what you're thinking. Stopped dead after the Breach.

Hawke: And what exactly were you thinking before that?! You must have seen what it does to Templars!

Cantis: I trusted Samson. An old friend thought we could chance the world, and I believed in him. It… seems he was right, in a way.

Hawke: I see. I'm… sorry.

* * *

(After In Your Heart Shall Burn)

Hawke: I… heard about what happened. I'm so very sorry.

Cantis: I… thank you. This is hard.

Hawke: To lose someone so important to you... I can't imagine. If I lost Merrill… I can't bear the thought.

Cantis: I made a mistake. This is all my own fault.

Hawke: It's my fault my sister is dead. My brother. My mother. I know how you feel, but didn't Liam have a choice? Ever bit as much choice as you? He made his own choices, didn't he?

Cantis: I know that's true, Hawke, but it doesn't help to know that the man I love chose to die rather then help me.

Hawke: He choose to stand with the Red Templars, not against you. Don't think about it that way. He decided that the Red Templars were worth dying for, and you decided that the Inquisition was worth more then them. All this proves is that you found a very remarkable person to love.

Cantis: That… does help, you're right.

* * *

(If Merrill is present)

Merrill: I couldn't breathe for a moment there, Ma Vhenan.

Hawke: He's not the only one to find someone perfect to love.

(After arriving at Skyhold)

Cantis: I hope everything's to your liking at Skyhold? I'm sure it's not terribly comfortable compared to your manor.

Hawke: Oh, I miss the old place, but over the last three years I've gotten used to traveling on the road. This is a sight better then a roadside Inn.

Cantis: That's true, yeah.

Hawke: What about you? I hear you come from Ostwick? Trevelyan, yes? I knew a few people from there. The city sounded pretty nice from their descriptions.

Cantis: Yeah, but I joined the military when I was just a teenager. I'd call this also a sight better then a military camp. Or the POW one I spent eleven months in.

Hawke: I hear that.

* * *

(After arriving at Skyhold)

Cantis: You two are adorable, you know that?

Hawke: I'll presume that's aimed at me?

Cantis: You and Merrill. Almost makes my teeth hurt, it's so sweet.

Hawke: We get that a lot.

(If Merrill is present)

Merrill: It doesn't actually make your teeth hurt, does it? If it does, we could try to do things when you're not looking.

Cantis: *Laughs* Figure of speech, Merrill.

* * *

(After arriving at Skyhold)

Hawke: Cullen was… less than eager to meet me again.

Cantis: Oh? You two know each other?

Hawke: You… could say that. He was a Templar back in Kirkwall.

Cantis: Not a good relationship I take it?

Hawke: No, it was okay, at least from where I'm standing. It was… strained, at times. I believe the expression he used on seeing again was… "Not you assholes again."

Hawke: But it was good. He was an okay man, helped us in the end, when Meredith tried to kill everything.

Cantis: So… that won't cause any issues with you two?

Hawke: Nah, I respect him. Even with all the issues we've had, he's a good man. I half wish he were still the Knight-Commander. If men like him were put into power, the world would be a much better place.

Hawke: Of course, he's not the only good sort in the Inquisition, it seems.

* * *

(After What Pride Had Wrought, after Samson's judgment)

Hawke: You've been awfully quiet since the battle.

Cantis: Even after Haven, I had hoped that there was something left of the… kind, intelligent man I put my trust into. That… maybe, just maybe he would turn away from this path of destruction. I… never imagined he was this far gone.

Hawke: I'm so sorry. You know I'm always here for you, but I… don't know what else to say.

Cantis: *Sigh* It's okay. Merrill helped me feel a little better, and it's just going to be a path to go on from here on out.

Hawke: If it helps any, I thought Samson was a good man too. I actually requested his reinstatement into the Templars, back in Kirkwall. If we're casting blame, I probably enabled him to do what he did.

Hawke: I think, if it helps, that in his own twisted way, he still believed he was doing good for the world. He… I think he was like the Grey Wardens. He wanted to do good, and got that twisted by Corypheus.

Cantis: I hope so.

* * *

(After What Pride Had Wrought)

Cantis: So I hear Merrill had an Eluvian like the one at the Temple at Mythal.

Hawke: I'll never get used to weird magic shit. Merrill did it, and I was more then happy to support her, but it still gave me the creeps.

Cantis: Yeah, magic shit never sat right with me. I would've been happy to just destroy the damn Well and get it over with.

Hawke: Heh, maybe we're not so different.

(After Doom Upon All the World)

Cantis: So, what's next for you and Merrill?

Hawke: Well I… don't know. Peace never sat well with me. You lot seem good enough, we'll probably stick around a while longer.

(If Merrill is present)

Hawke: What do you think, Vhenan?

Merrill: I like them too. If you want to stay, I'd be more then happy to.

Hawke: And then? I want to go back to Kirkwall. Clean the place up a bit, sink some of my money back into the place. It'll be nice to sleep in my manor again, and Kirkwall always needs more help.

Cantis: Well, keep in touch. We'll miss losing you, when that day comes. The Inquisition has some people there, I'm sure we can help you clean up the place.

* * *

(After initiating a romance with Josephine)

Hawke: Been enjoying the gardens?

Cantis: Hm? I suppose. The plants are really flowering this time of year. Royal elfroot is really getting into bloom, we'll have to make some more healing potions.

Hawke: *Giggle* That's not what I meant. Finding anything… interesting out there?

Cantis: What is this regarding, exactly?

Hawke: I saw you and our ambassador friend out there…

Cantis: Oh, I see.

Hawke: Oh come on! The first time I kissed Merrill, I was ontop of the world! Be excited!

Cantis: ...I was under the impression that we were in private out there.

Hawke: Come on, you've got to be more enthusiastic!

Cantis: *Chuckles* Alright, alright. Enthusiasm, yes.

* * *

(After An Unexpected Engagement)

Hawke: A duel! Always a classic!

Cantis: *Chuckles* Well, you told me to be enthusiastic. I had to come up with something big.

Hawke: That's my kind of enthusiasm!

Cantis: You ever do anything big and romantic for Merrill?

Hawke: I killed a giant monster, got her a knife for blood magic, then we kissed… after that we went off to bed and-

Cantis: I'm gonna stop you there.

Hawke: *Laughs* Isn't that how your evening went after you cut up her suitor?

Cantis: No, it was a bit more boring. Some patching up of wounds, checking with a healer to make sure I was doing okay, then we talked for a long time.

Hawke: Boring.

Cantis: I'm a terribly boring person.


End file.
